Ever After
by triceybabe
Summary: Complete! When Ron and Hermione don't recieve any owls from Harry in two weeks, they go to Dumbledore. Fearing the worse he sends the best professor Hogwarts had to offer... Severus Snape. Warnings: OOC, AU, mentions of rape
1. Default Chapter

**_Ever After Ch. 1_**  
Disclaimor: Wish I did but I don't sigh Some people have all the luck!

Chapter One

"What is it that has you up in a tether, Albus?" Professor Snape asked as he declined the biscuits and tea that were offered to him and sat down.

Taking a sip of his tea, Dumbledore regarded Professor Snape thoughtfully. He was so deep into his thoughts that he didn't see Snape wave a hand in front of his face.

"Albus?" Snape said breaking him out of his reverie.

"Oh! Biscuit, Severus?" he offered with a smile.

Shaking his head again, it was his turn to regard Dumbledore thoughtfully. That smil lacked the thousand watts that usually pissed him off when turned to him.

Sighing, Dumbledore took another sip of his tea before setting it down on his desk before him.

"It seems that I might have made the gravest error in my career as a headmaster," he began.

Stunned, Snape sat back with a flop. "Albus just tell me what you want me to do about it."

"Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger were just here a few moments ago. It seems that Mr. Potter hasn't answered any owls from them and frankly, they're worried. They wanted to know if someone could go and check up on him."

Cocking an eyebrow, Snape replied, "Albus, I am not a babysitter. Dammit Albus, I refuse to become a babysitter! Is that what you were hoping? Why can't they go check up on him. They both pass as muggles."

Sighing again, Albus shook his head. "I'm afraid its not that simple. You see, they have tried. The guardian refuses to let them enter his house. They described him as a giant red balloon ready to burst. And being unable to use theur magic outside of school, they couldn't push the issue without getting in trouble. So you see...?"

"Why do I have this strange feeling like i'm going to regret this?" Snape grumbled to himself. "Fine, Albus! I'll go check on Golden Boy," he snapped.

This time when Dumbledore smiled, it was a hundred. 

"Thank you, Severus," he said turning away to look at Fawkes.

Snape got up and walked to the door. He knew when he was being dismissed. But at the door, he turned back. "Just what exactly did you want me to do with my findings?"

With his back still turned, "Once you get there, then its all on you."

Please Review


	2. Two

**_Ever After Ch. 2_**  
Chapter Two

Snape rang the doorbell a second time and tapped his foot impatiently as he waited. Just as he was going to ring it a third time, the door flies open to reveal a kid that resembled a baby hippononemus.

Looking down at the overstuffed cow in front of him disdainfully, he asked for Mr. Potter.

The kid's eyes widened in fright. Taking a deep breath, he yelled, "Dad, its one of them and he's looking for the freak!"

"Well close the door on him. He has no right to be here!" he yelled back.

The kid started to obey when Snape used his hand to stop the process. "Now you listen here cow, you go tell your father that I am not leaving til I see Potter," he said forcing his way effortlessly into the house.

"DAD!" the kid screamed.

Vernon came running around the corner as fast as his big bulk would allow him screaming, "NOW SEE HERE, YOU FREAK! GET OUT! I DON'T WANT YOUR KIND HERE! FREAKS! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" The man actually had the audacity to get up into his face.

With a muttered spell, Snape gagged him and tied the rest of the family together with a magical rope.

Smirking, he started up the steps. His parting words were, "You had better hope that Potter is alright."

He didn't see the fear rise up in their eyes as they watched him ascend the stairs at a leisurely pace.

Without using his wand, he was aboe to detect Harry's life energy thus finding him. But something wasn't right. The energy was extremely weak and barely able to detect.

Using the whole of his concentration, he was able to follow the weak link down to the far end of the hall.

When he got to the door, he found that it was locked shut. With a whispered Alohamora, the door opened with a tiny squeak.

What he found in that small room will forever haunt his nightmares. "Oh God!" he exclaimed with a strangled whisper.

There in the middle of the room laid Harry Potter in all his naked glory, unconscios and on the floor. He was bruised and battered all over.

Snape couldn't get there fast enough as he rushed to his side. He knelt down beside him and as gently as he could, wrapped his cloak around the naked boy and pulled him into his arms.

"Oh Harry" he still whispered.

As if hearing him, he began to stir. Moaning, he opened his beautiful, green eyes. Squinting, he tried to see who held him... although in his heart, he already knew who it was. And admist all the bruises on his face, he was able to reach down deep into his heart and conjured a smile for his savior.

"You came for me, Snape" he whispered. "Thank you" he said raising his hand to touch him but stopped as his energy was spent in the effort to speak. He slept this time.

For Snape, the moment Harry opened his eyes and found a smile for him, was like sthe sun just breaking over the horixon. But what shocked him the most was that it seemed that he was smiling just for him. It made it even more precious and the anger that had been steadily rising in his chest dissipated like a cloud of smoke as he continued to gaze upon the boy.

He made his way down the stairs. Using the emergency commicator, he contacted Arthor Weasley.

In a matter of minutes, the doorbell rang.

"Enter!" Snape barked.

Arthor entered and wasn't sure if he was surprised to see Harry in Snape's arms and that the whole of Harry's relatives were bound together.

"Is he alright?" he asked quietly. "The car is here."

"He'll live. Take care of the muggles and thank you," Snape said as he walked by the relatives with Harry in his arms.

Arthur arched an eyebrow. Since when did Snape say thank you's. "You're welcome."

Just as Snape made it to the door he turned back to the family. He released them with a thought. "Don't even think that I will forget this. Mark my words, you three will pay."


	3. Three

**_Ever After Ch. 3_**  
Chapter Three

The moment Snape enter his manor, he started snapping orders to his house elf. "Winky! Bring up some hot tea and saltine crackers to my bedroom. And make it on the double!" he said taking two steps at a time up the stairs and into the bedroom.

Gently, he unwrapped the boy and placed him on the bed.

The moment that the boy was out of his arms, Harry started to shiver violently.

Distraught, all Snape could do was stare down at the boy for a moment. Then he got into action. He quickly covered the boy with a thick, silk comforter in an effort to warm him. But the boy wouldn't have any of it. He continued to shiver as if his life depended on it.

Rushing to the door, he yelled out, "WINKY!"

"Coming sir!"

The little elf ran up the stairs with the tray in her little hands.

"Thank you," he muttered snatching the tray from her and slamming the door.

Almost immediately, there was a tentative knock. "Sir, you have company!" Winky called through the door.

"Well, tell them to go away!" he snapped.

"But sir, its Headmaster Dumbledore, sir!"

Using a few choice words, he told Winky to send him in.

With a flourish, Dumbledore entered the room with Poppy trailing in behind him. Immediately, Poppy began fusing over him.

After a few minutes a silence as she examined him, Snape couldn't take the wait any longer. "Well!" he snapped.

"Patience, Severus," Dumbledore cautioned. "Patience."

Snape glared at him.

Sighing, Poppy sat down on the bed and felt his forehead. "I'm afraid it's the worst case scenario. Severus, do you mind if we leave him here? I'm afraid if we move him, it might prove to be his undoing. For some strange reason, he has grown attached this place in his weakened mind."

"Well what happened to him?" Snape growled.

She looked down at the boy sadly. "He was forced. There was extensive damaged done to his rectum and he was still bleeding. I managed to stop the bleeding but with an injury such as this one, I dare not use magic. It could become contaminated."

The tray fell from Snape's lifeless hands, shattering the contents all over the floor. "Who…? He gasped out. "I'll kill them," he said in a deadly whisper.

"My guess is as good as yours. That damn uncle of his needs to be put away for good," Poppy replied. "So can he stay here?"

"Of course he can stay here!" he snapped. "For as long as he wants," he finished softly.

"Really?" came the weak voice from the bed.

"Shh, Harry. You have to keep your strength up, sweetheart," she fuses.

But it was no use. Harry only had eyes for one individual. "Can I really, Professor?"

Snape slowly approached the bed. He leaned forward and pushed his bangs from his scar with a gentle hand. "Call me Severus," he said with a small smile.

Returning the grin, he murmured, "Ssseverusss," before falling asleep again.

Snape pulled the covers up to his neck, tucking him in slightly. The boy still had to smile on his face as he slept.

"For as long as he wants," he whispered.

"Good!" Dumbledore said brightly. "You are in charge of him and I assume the Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger will be here any day now. Do try to be kind. They've been worried sick about him. A little compassion is in order here."

The twinkle was back in his eyes as Snape glared at him.

"You're not even worried." Statement.

"Nope."

"Why?"

"I know that he is going to be just fine, what with a fine guardian looking after him. I have all the confidence in the world that Harry will recover from this tragic ordeal."

"In the meantime Albus, what are you going to tell the ministry?"

"I'm sure I'll come up with something," he said breezily. "Come on, Poppy." His parting words were, "Be prepared for anything," he sang, closing the door behind him.

Snape was starting to get scared. "What have I gotten myself into?"

It was half past midnight by the time that Snape even felt like getting some shut-eye. Sighing, he pulled up a chair to the bed and transfigured it to a big fluffy chair that reclined.

With a wave of his wand, he pulled his cloak to surround as would a coverlet.

He tried to will himself to sleep but that didn't work. He tried counting the sheep that danced around in the air but that didn't work either. He even tried putting a sleeping spell on himself, but, of course, it didn't work.

There were just too many thoughts running through his mind to sleep. Growling, he threw off the cloak, bent over, and held his head in his hands. "What am I going to do?"

"For starters, you can join me on this bed," came the unexpected reply.

Snapping his head out of his hands, he stared at Harry. He wasn't even aware that he had spoken out loud. "Potter, you should be sleep." He said the first thing that came to mind.

"My name is Harry, sir, and this bed is more than big enough for the two of us," he said reaching over the touch his hand.

Severus moved his hand to where it cradled his head.

"Please, Severus. I don't want to be alone."

"You won't be. I'll be right here and I promise that you' would never be alone again," he said running his thumb along against a pale cheek.

Harry shook his beautiful, dark, brown hair. "Not the same. Want you next to me, please. Dreams…"

"Shhh," he said silencing him with a finger in his lips. He climbed into the bed next to him and pulled him into his arms. Soon they both slumbered peacefully.

Please review!


	4. Four

**_Ever After Ch. 4_**  
Chapter Four

Morning crept around to find the man and boy wrapped in each others arms. Sighing, Snape woke up slowly as yesterdays events came flooding back at a remarkable speed.

Trying to be as gently as he could, he removed Potter from his arms.

Instantly sensing the withdrawal, Potter started searching for the warmth that left him cold as it was removed. Not finding it within his reach, he started shivering as violently as he did yesterday. The boy was shaking as bad as he was sobbing; and all the while, still asleep.

"No…" he murmured as he flipped onto his other side. "Please don't!"

Snape watched the display with a mixture of regret and anger. It was all he could do not to take off back to the Dursley's and kill each one of them.

"Please, Uncle Vernon! I promise to be good!" Harry cried in his sleep, tears running down into his hair. "Stop it! Please, not again!"

Getting back on the bed, he tried shaking Harry awake. "Harry, wake up! You're just dreaming! Please, wake up!"

The boy didn't seem to hear him. Sobbing uncontrollably, he continued screaming. "Stop it! Please! Please! PROFESSOR SNAPE, HELP ME!"

Unable to take it anymore, Snape pulled Harry into his arms and started rocking him like one would do a child. Slowly the boy's tremor was down to a minimal and he was on longer thrashing.

As he continued to rock him, Snape began analyzing Harry's reactions. It seems that whenever he is away, Harry's subconscious takes over and scares the crap out of him. "That means that Harry has some how formed a bond with me. But why me? It should be because I saved him, but I have a feeling it goes much deeper than that. What could it be? This is so frustrating! Albus, I need you!" he called out.

"Yes, dear Severus?" Dumbledore asked apparating into the room.

"Did that witch tell you just how far and how deeply this attachment ran? I need to know so that I could figure out how to deal with this situation."

"She's not exactly sure but she has the general idea," he said vaguely with that damn twinkle.

"Well!" Snape snapped.

"Well, as you know, Harry has always had trouble facing things. All he ever wanted was to be accepted. At home, he didn't get that. He turns up being the savior for the wizarding world, when all he wanted was to be a normal teenager… well as normal as a wizard teenager… he couldn't get that at home. So when the letter from Hogwarts came in, he thought that this would be his chance. You can imagine his disappointment when he found that there was not one person in our world that didn't know who he was, especially when he, himself, didn't even know. But he still prevailed.

While everyone held him in reverence, you held him in contempt. When everyone was praising his name, you were too busy trying to fail him. While everyone…"

"Is there a point to this, Albus?" Snape cut in.

"Don't interrupt. Its rude," he said clearing his throat before continuing. "As I was saying… While everyone was stomped on how to help him, you ended up saving his life on numerous occasions. In his eyes, you were never the 'greasy old git'; no, you were his savior… his one constant… and you could do no wrong. You never changed, you were never afraid, you are his one and only person that he could really count one. He knew that whatever happened, he could rely on the fact that you would never change."

"I never knew that he held me I such high regard," he said once he got over some of his shock. But I treated him like shit! It doesn't make sense!"

"And that was part of your charm. You were too busy failing him in class and saving his life. It was as it should be. It was also the reason that I always had him in your groups. Someone had to keep an eye out for him and well, it might as well be his savior."

"But I failed him…" he said sadly.

"No you didn't. He's here, isn't he? He's alive and in your arms, is he not? Don't sell yourself short, Severus."

"So you planned all of that?"

"Not all of it," he said vaguely. "Just some of it. I kept hoping that you would form a bond with him… But after watching him with you and how you interact, I realize that you do have a bond. The kind of bond that only a boy and his savior could have. Harry loves you, Severus. Do you think that you could open your heart and let him in…?"

Snape was deep in thought.

Smiling, Dumbledore continued. "I have a feeling, that, that will be no problem- seeing as he is already there. It wouldn't hurt to let him know once in a while," he said leaving Snape to his thoughts and apparating out of the room.

Severus had a tornado of thoughts swirling through his head, but at the eye of the storm was one thought he couldn't get out of his head. Harry loves me?

It was too wondrous to let go. He loves me, He loves me, He loves me, He loves me, He loves me, He loves me, He loves me.

He was so into his thoughts that he wasn't even aware that Harry had stirred.

"What are you thinking about, Severus?" Harry inquired.

Snape jumped clear out of his skin. "Good god, kid! Don't you have anything better to than scare the shit out of me, boy!" he said holding his chest and gasping for breath. "I think I'm getting old."

"Kind of hard to do anything else while I'm in your lap," he piqued happily. "So what were you thinking about? I've never seen you look happy before."

Blushing, Snape set Harry down on the bed, stood up, and started for the door.

"Aren't you going to tell me?" Harry asked.

"No!" Snape snapped closing the door behind him.

Smiling softly, the boy laid down. He hadn't been this happy since Ron finally got up the urge to ask 'Mione to be his girlfriend.

A/N I wrote this story over a year ago and I'm just getting around to submitting it. This isn't a WIP. The only reason its taking so long to update the chapters is because I have to type it out using the University's computer. Mine has a virus and the story is on the hard drive and not a floppy. slaps hand as punishment Bad tricey!

Thank you so much for the reviews!

Please review


	5. Five

**_Ever After Ch. 5_**  
A/N Thank you so much for reviewing. Just so that you don't get confused, this whole chapter is a flash back to his sixth year. Its one of those defining moment for a character!

Chapter Five

Flashback 'denote thoughts'

"Hey mate! Harry, wake up!" came Ron's hoarse whisper.

"Ron, go away!" Harry said bringing the covers to cover his face. "It's too early to play chess right now, Ron!"

"This isn't about chess, Harry! I'm going to do it! Today!"

Peeking his head from underneath the covers, Harry peered at his best friend. "You for real?"

He nodded.

"This isn't going to be like last time when you chickened out at the last moment?"

He shook his head no.

Jumping out of bed, Harry ran to his dresser. "Well lets get this day started, then!"

They met Hermione in the great hall for breakfast. Sitting on either side of her, the trio began to eat breakfast with gusto.

Once Harry had his fill, he sat back and watched his two best friends interact. The feelings that went through him confused him. He was happy for Ron that he was going to approach Hermione tonight but at the same time he couldn't help but be a tad envious. Even jealous.

He was so confused but then all at once it became obvious.

He had no one. Oh yes, Harry has 'Mione and Ron but it's not the same as having friends and having a significant other, lover, a soul mate.

That was what he wanted more than anything. A soul mate.

Taking a sip of his water, he tried to make it look casual as he sought out Professor Snape with his eyes.

It had been over a year since his feelings of hate for the potions master had turned into something else entirely. Something attuned to love.

Throwing caution to the wind, he began to study the object of his affection.

He was not the most handsome man in the world, but he was every inch of the cliché… Tall, dark, and handsome. He had long, beautiful hair that itched to be played with. How Harry could have ever thought it was greasy was beyond him. It wasn't greasy, it was silky. His eyes were a clear black. Every time he had the pleasure of looking into them, he had to stop himself from falling victim to their never-ending magic.

Harry was so far gone by now, he couldn't have stopped examining him even if he wanted to.

He has the most luscious mouth and voice in the world or so in Harry's love struck head. Snape was the only one that Harry knew of, that could make a snide remark sound dead sexy, even if the comment was malicious and cruel. It wasn't the words he listened to, but the sound behind them. And it aroused the hell out of him. As he was now.

"Mate? Mate? Hey Harry, are you alright?" Ron asked waving a hand in front of his face.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he turned to Ron.

"Are you alright, mate? You're wearing the strangest look. Isn't he, 'Mione?

"Yes," she said thoughtfully staring at him in concern.

"I'm fine, you two. Really," Harry said trying to put their fears to rest.

They left it alone much to his relief. He didn't need them to start worrying about him. 'I have to snap out of it,' he berated himself in his head.

Sighing again, he raised his eyes in time to come in contact with Professor Snape's. Heart pounding deep in his throat, he refused to be the first one to break eye contact… not that he really wanted to.

Snape seemed to sense that this was a war. he too, refused to be the one to back down.

The more he stared at Snape, the harder he got. it soon turned painful, but he refused to turn away. He had to do something.

Never taking his eyes off Snape, Harry reached foreward and withdrew a banana form the basket. He slowly began to peel the banana, still keeping eye contact. Soon the banana laid naked within his grasp.

Harry knew the exact moment Snape realized what he was about to do. His eyes narrowed and he shifted in his chair as if he was uncomfortable.

'It's now or never," Harry thought right before he deep throated the entire banana.

A sudden commotion at the head table had Harry looking up. It appears that Snape had spilled his morning coffee on his robes.

"Shit!" Professor Snape snapped standing up quickly.

The great hall was suddenly quiet as every student stared at their potions master. They had never seen so much emotion coming from him when he wasn't yelling at them for being dunderheads.

Harry bent his head in an effort to maintain his laughter.

As graceful as ever, Snape swept out of the hall in a floury of robes.

Harry snorted. And then he did it again.

Alarmed at his friend's mental state, Ron and Hermione turned to stare a Harry. What they saw was Harry shaking violently all over.

"Mate, are you alright?" Ron asked putting a hand on Harry's shoulder in an effort to calm his convulsions.

Nodding his head vigorously, Harry took a sip of his water. The water came right back up as he choked on it, spraying all over Seamus.

"Oh, god! I'm sorry! Are you ok?" Harry asked jumping up and conjuring a towel to clean Seamus with.

He snorted again as he wiped the bigger boy up.

"It's ok, Harry! Its just water," Seamus said when he realized that Harry was not himself at the moment.

"No, no, it's fine! I did this, now I have to clean it up," he said making a belated effort to talk. He coughed.

"Why don't you just use magic?"

Harry stopped his movements and thought about it for a few seconds… then began to clean him up again. "Nope, this is much more fun."

"Well if that's the case, who am I to argue?" he said leaning back and calmly gave himself up to Harry's attentions. He had a feeling that Harry needed to get his mind off other things. "Hey Harry, I don't suppose you could go a little lower with that towel, can you?"

Looking up, Harry gave Seamus a wink. "Careful mate, I might just take you up on that offer. I'm feeling frisky at the moment."

He chuckled quietly. "I wonder what or who could have gotten you in such a mood?" he asked with a wink of his own.

"Wouldn't you like to know!"

Both laughing now, Harry sat next to Seamus.

Leaning foreword on his elbows, he addressed Ron and 'Mione. "What are we going to do for today?"

"Sleep!" said Ron.

"Study!" said Hermione.

"Sex!" said Harry.

"Yessss!" Seamus exclaimed.

They went though this routine every morning. To an innocent passerby, the conversation sounded lewd and crude but to everyone else, it was the sound of true friendship.

"Nah, let's do something different today," they said at the same time.

"Hey, finals are over! Let's just relax by the lake today. I'm too tired to do any of the three s's right now," Harry said putting his head on the table.

"Even for me?" Seamus asked running a finger down his spine.

"Oh, don't stop," Harry moaned when Seamus started massaging his shoulders. "Even for you."

"I think Harry has the right idea, Ron. Let's just chill by the lake today," Hermione said grinning when Harry let out another breathless moan.

"Now this is the life," Harry murmured as he flipped over to tan his back. "Now, if you two weren't here…"

Swatting his back playfully, Hermione said, "And what's that suppose to mean, if I may ask?"

"Simple. If the two of you weren't here, I would be able to tan the rest of my delectable body and I doubt Ron would appreciate the show," he said cheekily.

"And me?" she asked.

"Oh, I know you want this," he said running his hand on his side. "Can't touch this!"

"Oh you!" she said swatting him again. "Tell me what this is."

"Wouldn't you like to know! I want Seamus!"

"Did I hear my name?" Seamus asked popping out from behind a tree.

"Hey there, you big stud! Hermione's molesting me, not to mention she's killing my tan. Make her disappear, will ya?"

"Oh, I know when I'm not wanted. C'mon, Ron. Let's leave His Anus alone with his sex servant," she said standing and dusting herself up. She stuck her tongue out at Harry as she walked away. "You coming?"

"Right behind you!" Ron said jumping up.

"Ron?"

"Yeah, Harry?" he asked nervously.

"Be brave. She's not going to kill you. If anything, she'll jump you."

"I don't know if that scares me or not."

"Here!" Harry said throwing something at Ron.

He caught it effortlessly. "What is this?" he asked opening his palm to reveal a white gold chain with a tiny, red ruby pendent. "How-?"

"It's a friendship necklace given to a lover. Remember when you woke up to find that some of your hair had been cut off?'

Nodding slowly, he still had that dazed look in his eyes.

"You seem to forget who was top in our Transfiguration and Charms classes. Hello, dummy! I made your hair into that necklace, 'Mione's and also mine… though not as much.

"How do I do this?"

"You give it to your lover. And since 'Mione is about to be that person, you give it to her."

"But you made it," he said densely.

Rolling his eyes, Harry stood up with him. "Listen carefully, Ron. The process of this necklace is simple. I, the friend, made this necklace, who ends up giving it to his best bud, who will end up giving it to his first love. It's simple. That's all there is to it. Do you understand now?"

"I think so mate." He paused. "You are the best friend anyone could have!" he cried throwing his arms around him.

"Ron… Ron… you can stop now. You're embarrassing me," Harry said blushing, brightly. "You have to go after 'Mione now. She's waiting," he said pointing in the direction where she was waiting. "Go get her, tiger!"

Ron took off in a run for her. Hand in hand, they skipped off into the castle.

"You think he'll do it?" Seamus inquired.

"He better," he said still looking in the direction his friends took off. After a moment he laid back down on the grass next his, smiling, and closed his eyes. "But I have a feeling that he will be just fine."

"And what about Mr. Harry Potter? Will you be alright?" Seamus wanted to know.

Opening his eyes, he looked over at his friend. "I better," he repeated.

"So who is he?"

He didn't even pretend not to know what he was talking about. "Professor Snape."

"You sure do know how to pick them, Harry."

"I know," he said smirking. "After all, I chose you."

"For a little while, you sure did." They grew into a companionable silence. "Tell me Harry… why?"

"Everything! He's like my missing half. Whenever I am near him, its like the very breath have been squeezed out of me; yet I have never felt so alive. He is so amazing. I have never met a more graceful person in my life. He can make a single step look like a glide across the dance floor. His robes seem to have a life of their own. Have you ever noticed the way his robes seem to be trailing behind him- as if to keep a respectful distance? Not to mention, I get turned on by his voice. Just that voice alone and my penis is happy for the rest of the day. It's useless to say that I have never felt this way before."

"I guess so. Harry, I was wondering if you can help me with something."

"If I can, sure."

"can I kiss you? One last time? Please?"

Staring at his friend in shock, Harry didn't say anything back. Then his face softened. "Sure. Of course," he said lifting himself onto his elbows and planting a hand on Seamus's neck bringing him closer and closer until their lips barely touched. "Go ahead, Seamus," he encouraged.

He took what was offered and nothing more.

It was one of the things that Harry loved about Seamus. He never pushed his luck. He was just the laid back kind of guy.

Lifting his head, he gazed down at Harry.

Sighing, Harry moved to a different position so that he could cuddle with him. "I wish I could have fallen in love with you instead."

Chuckling, Seamus put his arms around him. "I wish you could've too. I could take care of you."

"I know."

"But you can't help the fact that you are in love. Nor can you choose that person that you fall in love with. I understand and I accept it."

"You're the best. Now here is the fun part… telling Ron and Hermione that I am in love with our greasy potions master."

"Have fun," Seamus said laughing.

End of flashback 

"Harry, breakfast is ready," Snape said bringing a tray into the room

"Thanks Severus," Harry said smiling as he brought himself to the present.

Please review!


	6. Six

**_Ever After Ch.6_**  
Chapter Six

"Harry, how long have you been here?" Snape asked one evening at the dinner table.

Harry looked up from the food he was forcing down his throat to Professor Snape then back down. He swallowed the food that was in his mouth painfully and almost gagged it back up. "Here it comes,' he thought sadly.

"Harry? I asked you a question," Snape continued gently.

"Almost a month, sir," he said quietly.

One of Snape's finely arched eyebrows went up at the word 'sir'. "Relax boy. I'm not about to send you away. I meant what I said."

He smiled at Harry's obvious relief.

"Good. I was scared for a moment, Sev."

"Don't be. I will never turn you away. I was just going to ask, if you thought it was high time you saw Mr. Weasely and Miss Granger?"

Harry didn't say anything.

"Harry…?" Snape growled warningly.

"I can't let them see me like this! Look at me… I'm a wreck! I'm still so scared and I won't be able to handle their questions. What would I tell them; 'Hey Ron and 'Mione, how are you? By the way, my muggle uncle raped me!'" He intoned brokenly. "I can't do it… please don't make me…"

"Harry, you're going to have to. The school semester starts in a few weeks and you're going to be around a whole lot of people. You might as well start now," he said decisively.

"But-"

"No buts, Harry! And it's already too late… I invited Ron and Hermione for dinner tomorrow night."

"Severus!"

"Nothing to do about it now. What's done is done," he said getting up and walking to the scared boy. Stopping in front of him, he pulled Harry into his arms gently.

Harry laid his head on his chest and tried to breath evenly.

"Harry, they are your best friends. They deserve to know what happened to you. Out of respect to you, I haven't given them any details about you. That's your place. Harry, don't you even care about the pain you're putting them through?"

Harry glared at Severus. "Damn Slytherin! Manipulative bastard! Greasy git! Of course I care! How can you even ask that?"

"Simple. I am a Slytherin. Look Harry, I know you're scared. But I have to say, that if I see Miss Granger leave here with tears in her eyes because you turned her away again, I might have to pull my hair out," he said jokingly. "I never noticed, but she can be adorable. Damn you Gryffindors! You three are making me lose my Slytherin tendencies."

"Better not let Ron hear you say that you think she's adorable. He has a jealous streak a mile wide," Harry commented reminiscing.

"I can tell you miss them terribly. There is nothing wrong with sharing you load. They will be grateful for it."

"I love them so much, I can't bear the thought of dumping this on them."

"Harry, they probably already figured it out by now. They're smart people. But they won't jump to conclusions. They want you to tell them… and once you do, you will see how much lighter you feel. They love you."

"I love them too. So much. I do miss them," he said leaning tiredly against Snape. "They're the only family I got… besides you, that is."

"You consider me family, Harry?" he asked looking down at the boy's head.

"Of course, I do. Always had."

"Damn you Gryffindors!" he said again.

"Um, Sev? Do I have to finish my dinner? I'm not feeling too well," Harry said running to the loo.

The doorbell shrilled loudly the next evening making Harry jump.

"Calm down, Harry. It's going to be alright," Snape said rubbing soothing circles on the boy's back. "You know these people and they love you. Be brave."

"I know," he said as he watched Winky walk to the door to open it.

She opened the door to reveal Ron and Hermione.

"Thank you, Winky," Hermione said walking into the manor with Ron.

Nodding her head, Winky offered to take their coats.

When their coats were taken, Hermione turned to Harry. For a moment she was stunned, then there was this obvious softening in her features that made her look like a child. She was struggling not to cry.

"Hey there, mate. Long time no see!" Ron said putting a hand on her back in support.

For a long moment, the three best friends stared at each other. Then… "Oh Harry!" and Hermione was in his arms along with Ron.

"'Mione! Ron!" Harry cried as he was engulfed in them. "I missed you so much!"

"Why did you refuse to see us for so long! We were so scared!" Hermione cried with tears running down her face. "Don't you ever do that again, Mr. Harry Potter!"

"Yeah mate! Never again! We want to be here for you. No matter what happens, don't ever shut us out again! It was hard, knowing that you didn't want to see us," Ron put in.

"You don't know what it was like! A piece of me was missing, not to mention that this damn necklace nearly burned a whole into me! Harry when you made this necklace, were you even aware of the significance behind it? I didn't think so. I will forever know when the two of you are endanger, not to mention, I can sense your emotions if their strong enough. And when you refused to see us, it reacted to that as well. There was already a burn in my heart where I tried to cry, but when it started burning my chest, I couldn't take it anymore. I threatened Pro. Snape! I missed you that much!" she said holding onto his shirt as if her life depended on it.

"Yeah, what she said mate!"

Laughing, Harry gave them each a bear hug. "I'm so glad you two are here. I missed to too. More than you know."

"Were you lonely without us?" she asked eyeing Snape as he walked in with a tray of crackers and cheese.

Following her gaze, he smiled. "Not exactly," he murmured. "Something else distracted me," he continued in the same voice.

Ron looked a little red in the face. Sickly even.

"I'm so happy for you! Is it what I think it is?" she asked kissing his cheek.

"Yes. It always has been."

"Why didn't you tell us? Always have been?"

"For the very some reason now. 'Mione, look at Ron," he said pointing to his friend on the floor.

"Oh dear! Ron, are you ok?" she asked kneeling down beside him. "He's fainted!"

"I know. And honestly…! You call me the drama queen!" Harry said happily as he took a cracker and cheese that was offered to him.

"Just leave him there. He'll came to," Snape said placing the tray on the coffee table.

"I want to thank you, Professor Snape. If not for you, who knows… where Harry would be at this moment," Hermione said, tears glazing her eyes.

Nodding his head in acknowledgement, he said, "Call me Severus for the time being."

"Oh!"

"Sev, please bring Ron to? I have to talk to them," Harry said quietly.

Nodding his head again, he clapped his hands sharply, waking Ron up. "Now if you kids will excuse me, I will see to that dinner is served in a few minutes. Talk to Winky, if you want something," he said exiting through the swinging doors that lead to the kitchen.

Eyes wide, Ron said, "I wouldn't have believed it, if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. Snape, being human? Oh this is just too much!"

"His name is Severus," Hermione corrected gently. "That's what he want us to call him."

"Oh!" he exclaimed.

She turned to Harry, who seemed to have grown quite pale. "Harry! Are you alright? Let's get you on the couch," she said guiding them both to the couch. Soon they were settled with Harry in the middle. "Tell us Harry… what happened?"

She took Harry's head and gently laid it on her chest and began to comb her fingers through his hair in a comforting manner.

The gesture was so like her that Harry began to feel a little more like himself. Wrapping his arms tightly around her, he told them the whole story, leaving nothing out. And what was better, he did it without crying.

Their reactions were quite different. Hermione sat there, calmly stroking his hair with her fingers but as the story progressed, her strokes turned firmer. Besides that, that was the only reaction noted on her part.

Now Ron, on the other hand, was a different matter all together, He is a Weasely after all.

"I'LL KILL THOSE BASTARDS!" he yelled jumping up off the couch and running to the door.

"Ron! No, stop!" both of them cried, running after him. "Ron!"

"Severus, Help us!" Harry screamed as Ron stuck his wand out, calling for the bus.

But, having heard the commotion, he was already in action. Using his wand, he levitated Ron off the ground and away from the transportation.

"Let me go, Snape! I'm going to kill them! They don't deserve to live!" Ron screamed as he struggled against the magical hold.

"That right I reserved for myself," Snape said once Ron was on the ground next him. "Don't do anything stupid, Mr. Weasely. You're young."

Ron was crying openly. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that! Forgive me for not doing something about it earlier. I am such a fool! I should have seen what was happening. I'm your best friend, for Pete's sake!" he said sinking down to sit on the ground. "And I couldn't even see what was in front of my very eyes."

"First of all, it wasn't in front of you, idiot! I kept it from you. I was trying to protect you two!" Harry said.

"Harry, you shouldn't have to! You have to tell us what is up! I love you, mate. You have to us these things! Its important!" Ron cried passionately, his anguish pouring forth in waves. "You don't seem to get it, mate. What happens to you happens to us. Remember, that necklace the three of us had a part in connects us. 'Mione and I are not even whole without you."

"Ron… I…" Harry was flabbergasted. Never had Ron shown so much passion over another human being.

"He's right, Harry. We are one whore- I mean whole!" Hermione blushed.

Laughing, the Gryffindor trio hugged each other.

"I'm so sorry, you guys. I will never hold anything back from you two again," Harry said as he kissed them both on the cheek.

"Eww, Harry cooties!" Ron joked as he attempted to wipe off his cheek.

"You promise?" she asked looking at Harry.

Smiling, he placed another kiss on her cheek. "I promise."

"Hey! Don't be getting fresh with my girl!" Ron said playfully punching him in the arm. "She's mine!"

Laughing, Harry kissed Hermione again. This time on the lips.

"Oh, that's it! You're going down, Potter!" Ron yelled wrestling Harry to the ground. The two friends rolled around trying to pin each other.

"If you two are done, please go and clean yourselves! I refuse to have smelly, sweaty boy at my table," Snape cut in trying to fight down a smile. "Especially, smelly Gryffindor boys.

"Ok!" Harry said pushing Ron off him with no effort.

The professor turned to Harry. "Harry, show Mr. Weasely to the upstairs bathroom. And Miss. Granger, if you would kindly follow me, please?"

"Yes sir!" she said cutely.

Harry led Ron up to the bathroom.

"So you and Seamus… ya'll were really an item?"

"Yeah… I thought you knew," he said washing his hands.

"I thought you were joking around. You two were always so playful," Ron answered.

"It wasn't official, but we were together for a while. Now he's just a great friend."

"He better not be better than us," Ron replied putting an arm around his shoulder.

"Miss Granger, would you mind helping me set the table?" Snape asked carrying the plates and silverware.

"No, not at all," she said jumping up to do the task.

They worked in silence for a few minutes.

"Alright, Miss Granger. Sit down and say what's on your mind. You look like you're about to explode. You Gryffidor's are all the same. Think too hard and you get a headache," he said as he watched her sit.

"Please, sir, call me Hermione," she stalled.

Rolling his eyes, he said nothing.

"Well…" she began, twirling a few strands of her hair on her finger.

"Out with it, Hermione!" Snape snapped.

"Do you love Harry!" she gasped out quickly. "There! I said it!"

Snape sat back, stunned.

"Pro. Snape? Severus? Are you ok?" she asked.

"Silly Gryffindor!" he said getting up and not answering her question. The food was suddenly calling him.

"I take that as a yes!" she called after him as he walked into the kitchen.

"You take what as a yes?" the boys asked as they playfully pushed each other into the dining room.

"No, rough housing!" Snape yelled from the kitchen.

"That I can have ice cream for dessert," she answered smoothly.

"We have ice cream! I never knew that! Sev, how come you didn't tell me?" Harry asked jumping up and down.

"Because…!" he yelled.

"That's no answer!"

"It is, cause I say it is!"

Harry blew a raspberry at the door.


	7. Seven

**_Ever After Ch. 7_**  
Chapter Seven

Sorry for the delay! I was on spring break and I fixed my computer all by myself! J I'm so proud of myself! It only took, like, three days, but I did it! So here it is. Chapter Seven!

"Oh, where is it!" Harry yelled from his room.

Snape came running into the room. "What's wrong, now!"

"I can't find my wand, I forgot to pack up some of my clothes, and the train leaves in an hour and a half. Damnit, why does everything have to mess up when I'm about to leave!" Harry whined.

"Calm down, Harry! You're just feeling nerves," he drawled out walking towards the flustered boy. "Your wand is in your hand and who cares about your clothes. You have plenty!" He pulled him into his arms. He just realized how much he's going to miss this. "Everything is going to be just fine. There is no reason to be jumpy."

He set the boy away from him so that he could look into his eyes. "Now, Harry, once classes begin , I have to go back to being your old, snarley, potions master. Promise me, you won't doubt that I sort of care for you.?

A corner of Harry's mouth quirked up. "Sort of…?"

"Sort of," he confirmed with a diffident nod.

Harry wrapped his arms around his teacher's waist and held on for dear life. "I don't want to go back," he whispered. "I'm scared."

"I know, Harry. I know. But we have no choice."

"Severus… can we stay like this? At least till its time for me to go meet the train? Please?" he asked.

"I suppose it will be alright," he said with a sigh. But his arms tightened around the boy, pulling him closer.

"Hey Harry! Over here!" his best friends called jumping up and down to get his attention.

Harry jogged over to where they were. And after loads of hugs and kissed, the three of them got on the train to find an empty compartment.

"Did you go to Gringotts, Harry?" Ron asked shoving his trunk under the cushioned bench.

"Yeah, why?"

"Cause you're buying me whatever I want throughout this trip," he replied without hesitating.

"Did I hear someone mention buying? I hope you know I want in on it too," Seamus said poking his Irish head in the doorway.

"Yeah, we were just talking about buying some of the twin's new bubblegum that they just made," Hermione lied.

"Taste like blueberries…" Ron sent a sly wink to Seamus. "… at first."

"Never mind. Don't want anything after all," Seamus said leaving the compartment to look for Neville.

"You guys are bad," Harry said laughing. "Oh, I missed you two."

"You better have, mate," Ron said rummaging through the snack cart.

Hermione sat down next to Harry after choosing a sandwich from the cart. "Thanks, Harry," she said smiling cutely.

"Yeah, thanks mate," Ron said sitting down with his arms full of goodies.

Harry chuckled at his friends. "Why are you guys saying thank you for? I didn't even say that I would buy that stuff you two picked out," he said getting out his wallet and paying the lady.

They sat together in companiable silence as they ate their food.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered.

"Yeah?

"Do you love him?

"Is it that obvious?" he asked back.

"To a trained eye."

"Hey, no whispering sweet nothings into her ears!" Ron exclaimed indignantly.

"But its my favorite pastime," Harry argued, playfully. "Besides, you don't want to hear what I'm saying anyways. No doubt it will make you pass out like a girl, again."

"Ha ha," he said biting off the head of the chocolate frog. "Besides Harry, just because I don't want to know the details doesn't mean I don't want to know what's up. I'm behind you one hundred percent."

Harry blushed and stammered out his thanks.

"If it isn't the lovebird trio," Crabb said walking into the compartment followed by Goyle.

Hermione sighed. "You'd think that after all this time, they would come up with something different."

"They don't have the brain power," Harry replied.

Rolling their eyes, the Gryffindors did their best to ignore Malfoy's goons. But it seemed like they were bound determined to get a rise out of the trio, so after ten minutes of their non stop heckling, Harry had had enough. He was starting to get a migraine

He stood up and was about to let them have it, when Malfoy stepped into the picture. "There you two are! What are you doing?"

"Heckling," Goyle answered.

"Well, don't!" Malfoy snapped. "C'mon you two. We have to talk," and with that the three of them left the compartment.

Eyes wide, "Did you just see what I saw, mate? Please tell me I was hallucinating," Ron said amazed.

"That was almost scary. It makes me think that he might have a trick up his sleeve. But then again… he might be growing up," she said staring at the door.

"I don't even want to think about it," Harry said sitting down as the intercom announced that the train will be departing in two minutes. "I didn't get enough sleep, last night."

Hermione patted her lap. "C'mon Harry. You can rest here."

"Thanks 'Mione," he said taking the invitation and putting his head on her lap.

"How come you don't offer your lap up to me?" came a jealous Ron.

"You're not gay," she said and that was that.

The train pulled up to Hogwarts safe and sound.

The trio decided to stay put until the train had been evacuated by everyone.

"Let's go. Time to start a new term!" Hermione said happily, skipping out of the compartment. "Ron, get my luggage, will you," she yelled.

The boys were already weighted down with two trunk full each. They looked at each other in horror. "No way," they whispered incredibly. "She's got to be kidding!"

"I am!" she said popping her bushy head from around the corner and grinning. "But if you two could only see your faces!" She came in and got her own luggage.

"That was a dirty trick, love. You almost gave me heart failure," Ron said dragging his trunks.

"C'mon boys! If we don't hurry, we'll miss the sorting ceremony," she said rushing out the train with the boys behind her.

"You two, go on ahead. I left something in the train. Save me a seat and please make sure its not by a first year!" Harry said going back into the train.

"Ok!" they said cheerfully.

Harry walked back into the compartment and sat down on the bench. He was breathing hard, so hard, he couldn't catch his breath.

Recognizing the symptoms of an anxiety attack, he tried to calm his breathing. He stood up and tried inhaling deeply. He choked and collapsed to his knees. "Oh, god! I can't do this! I can't!" he whispered.

"Lie back on your back and breath deeply," came the smooth voice.

Harry complied wordlessly. Lying on his back, he started taking deep breaths as he was instructed. By the time the air finally reached his brain, he was almost feeling better. Almost.

"Feeling better, Potter?" came the smooth voice again.

"I've felt better, Malfoy," Harry replied sitting up.

"You really should pay more attention in class. They all gave us first aid training the muggle way," he said squatting down next to Harry.

"I do!" he protested. "I panicked."

"Yes. I'm sure you did," Malfoy murmured sadly.

"Malfoy? Are you alright?

"I should be asking you that," he said.

Confused, Harry tilted his head to one side.

"Don't do that, Potter. You resemble a mutt."

"Gee thanks. You're a real class act, Malfoy. A real class act." He paused. "Just what exactly did you mean by that comment?"

"I think its time that you join your friends," he said standing up and offering a hand to Harry.

"You know, don't you?" Harry asked once he was pulled up. "I know you know. How? Why?"

"Let's go, Potter," he said tugging Harry out the door.

"No." But even as he said it, his feet were obeying the command. "What the-"

Draco smirked.

"Did you do something to me? You put a spell on me, didn't you?"

"No Potter. I didn't."

"How do you know, Malfoy? Please, I need to know and is it going to spread all over school by the time I get into the Great Hall," he pleaded.

Malfoy turned to look at Potter thoughtfully. The emerald eyed boy refused to look the taller boy in the eye. "Harry, look at me," he gently commanded. "Harry?" Still the boy refused to look at him. Taking Harry's chin between his forefinger and thumb, he gently lifted his face to his. "I would never do that, Harry. I promise."

"Malfoy-"

"Let's go, Harry."

Falling back onto his bed, Harry closed his eyes. "Merlin, I'm exhausted. And school haven't even begun, yet."

"I hear you, mate," Ron said from his bed. "I don't even want to think about it. Already have a headache. 'Mione is in seventh heaven though."

"That's our 'Mione for you. I can't wait for potions class to begin," he commented.

"Never thought I would hear you say those words."

"Yeah, well…"

"I have to say, I still find it weird, you know, but I still got your back," run whispered so that he won't be overheard.

"Thanks Ron. I love you," he too whispered.

"Don't say that!" Ro exclaimed. "You're going to give me nightmares."

Harry laughed sleepily. "Hey Ron? Please put up a silencing charm on my bed," he requested before closing his eyes.

"Sure thing, mate," Ron said as he watched Harry fall into slumber. "Don't think so, mate. For your own good."

The morning came bright and early for the Gryffindors trio. "Harry, Ron, wake up! Wake up! Harry, Ron!" Hermione yelled jumping on Ron's bed and then running to jump on Harry's bed. "Wake up!"

"'Mione, go away!" they said at the same time. "Its not time!"

"Sure it ism" she said unrelenting. "Don't you think its time for the two smelliest boys to take a shower? I think it is."

"Well, nobody asked you!" Ron said turning onto his side. "How that hell did you get in here, anyway?"

"My superior mind, of course!"

"Good morning, 'Mione," Harry said sitting up.

Breaking into a wide smile, "Good morning, Harry. Did you sleep well? She asked softening her face in concern.

"Yes."

"I love you," she said simply, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek.

"What the-" Ron exclaimed. "I thought I said to stay away from my girlfriend, Potter!" he jumped on Harry's bed and started to wrestle him in earnest.

"Can't help it if she can't resist me," Harry gasped out. "After all, I'm irresistible!"

"You boy's should be ashamed of yourselves. Think of the examples you're setting for the first and second years," Hermione admonished, stomping her foot.

"I love you too, 'Mione. Hey! Maybe you and me can get together for a moonlight stroll," Harry said trying to throw Ron off him.

"Like hell!" Ron swore.

"You and I," she corrected. She leaned over with a devilish glint in her eyes. "Are you sure that its not Snape you want that stroll with?" she whispered.

"'Mione, shame on you!" Ron exclaimed.

"Do hush up, Ron," Harry and Hermione said with a bored air.

"Let's go, Ron. We both could use a shower before the first years get there," Harry said climbing out of bed.

"Right behind you, mate."

After meeting in the Great Hall for breakfast, the friends made their way to their first class. Transfiguration.

"Damn! I had hoped that we wouldn't have to deal with the Slytherins this year but I guess it was too much to ask," ron commented darkly, as he watched then come in. Malfoy came in first, then his two goons, and then that bitch Pansy and everyone else.

"Oh, you'll live, Ron," Hermione said unsympathetic.

Just then Malfoy decided to turn and look at them. The trio tensed a bit, waiting for the biting comment that they were sure was on its way; but to their surprise, he didn't say anything to them.

"Weir," Ron whispered. "That's the second time he ignored us. I wonder what's up with that."

"Only you would find something wrong with our archenemy ignoring us. Let's just count our blessings while we have them," she replied taking out her inkpad, quill, and parchment.

"But don't you think-"

"Ron, drop it!" she hissed.

"Alright, alright! Don't bite me!"

Harry chuckled as he made eye contact with Malfoy. He quieted down as he watched him get up and walk to their table.

"Is this chair taken?" he asked, stopping short of the empty chair next to Harry.

Harry shook his head. "Please, sit down," he encouraged softly.

"Thanks."

Harry struck up a conversation as if the whole class wasn't staring at them. "Did you have a good summer vacation, Draco?"

A gasp could be heard from all around the room. Since when did Harry Potter call Malfoy by his first name.

"Yes, actually it went rather well. But towards the end of it, it crashed. You see, I got a hold of some information that just didn't sit too well with me."

"How did you do that," Harry asked, whispering.

"My father has spies everywhere."

"So Voldie know?" he asked.

"I wouldn't say that…" Draco trailed off.

Harry tilted his head in his confused puppy manner again. "I don't understand."

Smirking, Draco turned to look at the professor as she began class,

"You will, Harry. You will."

I, again, sincerely apologies of the delay… and for the lack of Snarry in this chapter. Please review!


	8. Eight

**_Ever After Ch. 8_**  
Warning! Het Alert! Het Alert! Please hold back the tomatoes! Not the tomatoes! runs off the stage crying as tomatoes are hurled at me

Chapter Eight

"What is up with Malfoy? Every since we got back to school, he's been stuck to us like glue," Ron complained as he and Hermione relaxed before the fire in the common room.

"Its not us he's with; its Harry," Hermione corrected.

Its been a month since they've been back and Malfoy declared himself a friend of Harry Potter. He even sat with trio at the Gryffindor table during meal times.

"Well, I still find it weird. But, you know, its actually been kind of nice to have him with us instead of against us," Ron commented softly.

Smiling, Hermione crawled over to where Ron was sitting. "I love you, Ron."

Blushing, Ron pulled her onto his lap. "I love you, too," he whispered, kissing her gently.

Letting out a tiny mewl, she wriggled to get closer. "Oh, Ron," she moaned when he cupped one of her breast in his hand, gently teasing the nipple to hardness.

She moved her body until she was straddling him and the next thing he knows, he's on his back. "'Mione, what are you-" He was cut off as she leaned over and traced the line of his lips with her tongue.

"C'mon, Ron," she said breathlessly. "You want this as much as I want it." She dipped her tongue into his mouth and licked at his teeth. "Ron, open up for me, please."

With a groan, he complied with the request.

The moment he did, she completely ravished him. Sliding her tongue along side of his sensually, she began to rock her body. "'Mione!" he gasped when she pulled away.

"Yes, Ron?" she whispered seductively with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Sitting up, she slid her bottom down his body until his trouser covered arousal nestled between her legs. She rocked her hips slightly, bringing a strangled moan from Ron. "You like that, Ron?" Not waiting for a reply, she began a steady rhythm. "Oh, yesss," she hissed. "I think you do. I know I do!"

"'Mione, you're going to be the death of me," he groaned loudly. "Please…"

"Please what? Please, don't do this?" He shook his head violently. "Oh, you mean, please do this!" and she pulled his pants off in one smooth motion. "Or do you mean, please do this," and she took his warm, wonderfully, erect member into her mouth.

"'Mione!" he throatily yelled as she sucked the hooded cock into her mouth.

"You're going to have to be a little more quiet than that, Ron," she teased with a lick at the head. "You don't want the whole of Gryffindor tower to come through the door," she murmured before she sucked the whole cock down her throat.

"Fuck!" Ron covered his mouth with his hand and screamed when 'Mione started bobbing her head up and down.

She reached over and started playing with his balls.

"C'mon, Ron! Do it!" she commanded around a mouthful of dick.

Arching his back clean off the floor and yelling, he shot his load into the back of her throat. She drank every bit of it, not leaving a single drop.

Ron collapsed back onto his back, trying to calm his erratic breathing. "You. Are. Wild!"

Licking her lips, she smiled. She grabbed her wand, cleaned him up, and magically put his clothes back on him. "Next time, it will be my turn." She then crawled up, rested her head on his chest, and closed her eyes. She was suddenly exhausted.

"Well, I'm glad you two finally finished cause I want to do my homework in here," Harry said walking into the common room with Draco.

"'Mione, can you help me with this problem?" Draco asked showing her his book.

"What the-!" Ron sputtered. "Who the hell do you two think you are!"

Harry feigned a confused look at Draco. "Did you hear something? That was one loud bee."

"Come to think about it, it sounded just like that damn banshee we heard a few minutes ago. Who do you suppose that was?" Draco asked teasingly.

"I'm going to kill you two!" Ron yelled jumping up and chasing after the two boys as they ran around the room, throwing out teasing comments.

Hermione watch the scene n front of her and smiled. She had never felt so completed before and she did not want that feeling to end.

Potions, a week later, were a complete disaster. Harry couldn't concentrate on the potion, he was supposed to do. He completely zoned out the minute Professor Snape opened his thin lips and his voice rumbled out. He was no longer listening to the words; he was listening to the sounds his words produce.

His growing love for the potions master was soon becoming a problem. And it looked like today was going to be a problem. He was so into his thoughts that he didn't notice that Snape was calling his name.

"Harry!" Hermione hissed elbowing him in his side.

Blinking owlishly at her, "What?"

"The professor is trying to get your attention, Harry," she whispered.

"Oh, shit!" he said standing up quickly.

The class erupted into laughter.

"That's ten points from Gryffindor for Potter's cussing and ten more for his inattention!" he snapped writing it down on the board. "Detention, Mr. Potter!"

"Yes sir," he said meekly as he sat down. "He is so mad at me," he whispered tearfully.

Hermione saw how close to tears Harry was and tried to console him without letting it be know what she was doing.

"Harry, I'm sure he didn't mean to sound so harsh," she whispered urgently. "Please Harry, don't cry!"

"I'm trying not to," he whispered as a tear rolled down his cheek. He coughed as he felt that lump in his throat get larger.

Luckily, the bell rang releasing the students to go to lunch.

Harry quickly put his stuff in his bag and hurried out the classroom. He didn't see Snape staring after him as he rushed out the door.

"Harry, where are you going," his friends wanted to know.

"To our room," he mumbled. "I'm not hungry."

"Do you want some company?" Hermione asked with concern.

"No, I'll be fine. I have some studying to do anyway," he said going up the stairs. "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

"Ok," she said softly.

He walked up the stairs dejectedly.

"Pass word," asked the Fat Lady.

"You suck."

"I most certainly do not!" she huffed as she opened the door.

He ran into the dorm and collapsed on his bed. There, he let it all out. The tears, the pent up frustration, and everything else. But most of all, he cried because he couldn't be with the one he loved. He understood discretion, but it still hurt.

"Where is he?" Snape mouthed to Draco who was sitting with Hermione and Ron.

"Dorm," he answered out loud.

"What was that, Malfoy?" Hermione asked turning to him when she heard him speak.

"Nothing."

Harry sighed as he sat up. "Ok, enough feeling sorry for myself. I have to study."

He stood up and started to leave the room so that he could study in the common room, when he bumped into something hard that wasn't there when he first came in. He fell on his ass painfully. "Bloody hell that hurt!"

"Language, Mr. Potter?" Snape drawled even as he squatted next to him and peering into his face for any sighs of distress.

"I'm fine, Professor. I was just about to start studying," Harry said answering his unspoken question, standing up.

He towered over the Gryffindor by almost a foot. Looking down at the boy's upturned face, he traced his facial features with his eyes. "You've been crying, haven't you?" A statement not a question. He gently touched the puffy area around the emerald eyes. "Did I do this?"

Closing his eyes against the pain that reflected in his teacher's eyes, he shook his head.

"Liar," was all he said as he leaned over and placed soft kisses on each closed eyelid.

"Ssseverusss," Harry hissed in Parseltongue, while leaning into his touch.

"I'm sorry, I hurt you," Severus said pulling back.

He did his puppy tilt. "It was my fault anyway. My brain has been elsewhere for the past few days."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really," he said shaking his head.

"Well, I have to go before someone catches me here. I'll see you for detention, Harry," he said walking out the door. "Oh! And here!" He threw something at him.

Harry caught it effortlessly. He looked at the object and gasped. Looking back up at Snape, shocked, "Wha-!"

"Have to keep your strength up, you know," Snape said with a wink and then he was gone.

"I can't believe he remembered that!" he said peeling the banana and taking a bite.

"Harry is in love with Professor Snape, isn't he?" Draco asked Hermione that evening in the library. She was tutoring him and Ron that evening while Harry was in detention.

Ron looked up at him. "Why do you want to know?" he growled, narrowing his eyes darkly.

"Chill out, Ron. Can't you see what's in front of you?" Hermione admonished. She turned to Draco. "You're in love with him." A statement.

"No!" he denied. "I just want to know, that's all/"

"You're not a good liar, you know. I can tell by the way you look at him when you think no ones looking."

Smirking, he said "You've been watching me, Granger?"

"You're arrogance don't work on me, Dracypoo," she said imitating Pansy.

"If you weren't such a good friend, I'd have to hurt you."

"Don't try to change the subject, Drake."

"Oh, alright, Ms. Nosy! I have a little crush on him."

"Is everyone around me gay?" Ron wanted to know. "Maybe I should join the club."

"Shut up!" Hermione snapped.


	9. Nine

**_Ever After Ch. 9_**  
Angst and smut. Angst and smut. And more Angst and Smut! Oh, and just so you won't get confused, the first part of this chapter is a dream.

Chapter Nine

Harry sat up on his bed. He looked around his small room in confusion. He was back on Privet Drive. Back in the small room with bars on the windows, to keep him in and them out. Back where his uncle resides.

Harry whipped his head towards the door as he hears thunderous footsteps on the stairs.

He scrambled to the ground and threw himself under the bed as quickly as he could. He continued to scoot under it until he hit the wall behind him. Then he scooted up to fold himself into the corner the wall framed.

The doorknob rattled loudly bringing a gasp out from his mouth almost painfully.

He whimpered as the doorknob rattled again. "Severus…" he whimpered softly.

Light suddenly filled his dark room as the door swung open. Through Harry's scared filled eyes, he was able to see his uncle's monstrous feet.

"Boy!" Vernon snapped out making Harry start slightly. "I know you're in here! Come out now!"

Harry stuffed his fist in his mouth to keep from crying out. He sniffed and tried to make himself as small as possible. He closed his eyes tightly and began counting backwards from ten.

Nine. "Boy!"

Eight.

Seven.

Six. Vernon took one more step inside the room.

Five.

Four. "If I have to get you, you'll be sorry!"

Three. Harry whimpered with his fist in his mouth. "Severus…"

Two. "Got you!" Vernon big, beefy hand closed around his wrist painfully, dragging the boy from his hiding spot.

"Severus! Save me!" he cried out struggling greatly.

One. The door slammed shut encasing the room and its two occupants in darkness. 

"Psst, Harry! Harry, wake up!" came the hoarse whisper in darkness, pulling him from his nightmare. "Wake up, man!"

Harry gasped awake. "Wha-!" he eyed his room frantically, assuring himself that he was still at Hogwarts.

"Are you ok?" warm brown eyes peered into his eyes distressed.

"Oh, Seamus!" Harry threw his arms around his neck, clinging to him desperately. He shuddered as he began to recall his dream.

Seamus wrapped his arms around his waist and held on to him. Slowly, Harry relaxed under Seamus's soothing attentions.

"It's alright, I'm here," Seamus whispered into his ear.

Harry chuckled shakily. "Yeah, my superman."

"You know it!" he joked. Then became serious again. "Are you alright?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I am."

"Want to talk about it?" Seamus wanted to know.

He shook his head, grinning.

"Ok. Well, I have to talk to you! So get up!" Seamus said changing the subject. "C'mon Harry! Pwetty pweese?"

"Alright, let me get dressed and we'll talk in the common room. Make sure you have some tea and biscuits ready, kay?"

"Thank you, Harry! You're a love!" With one more concern glance at Harry, he skipped out the room.

Shaking his head free from the cobwebs that settled in his brain. He left the room.

"Ok, Seamus. What's on your mind?" he asked flopping onto a floor pillow before the charmed fireplace.

"Cream and sugar?" Seamus stalled.

"Two each," he said watching his friend.

"Biscuit?"

"Of course," Harry replied. "Thanks," he said when handed the items. "What's up, love?"

"Er… I have a slight problem- dilemma!"

"Well what is it? I can't help you unless you tell me what's wrong.

"Well… uh… er…"

"Oh, for goodness sake, Seamus! Spit it out!"

"Please be patient with me, Harry," he begged. "I'm embarrassed enough as is."

"Alright."

"I'vefalleninlove!" he mumbled really fast.

"Huh? Say that again. And in English this time."

Going to Harry, he wrapped his arms around Harry's stomach and back. "I said I've fallen in love," he repeated.

"Really! Who is he? Dean, Neville, Jordan?"

"Try Malfoy."

"You're kidding!" Harry gasped out. "Really?"

Seamus nodded wordlessly.

"That's great! I'm so happy for you! Though, I fail to see what the problem is."

He looked up into Harry's eyes. "He's in love with you," he said simply.

Harry was shocked immobile. "No, he isn't," he protested more to himself than to Seamus. "He can't be. And besides, I only see him as one would see a brother. So its impossible. Surely he knows that's the way I see him."

"I always did say you knew how to pick them," Seamus joked.

"Don't laugh. This is serious. I think you two would be perfect for each other. I'm so happy for you. You belong together."

"Now the only thing that needs to be done is convincing him," Seamus commented.

Smirking, Harry ran his fingers through Seamus's hair. "This is going to be fun."

First Attempt: the indifferent approach

Ron, Hermione, Harry, Draco, and Seamus have all decided to have a picnic instead of meeting in the Great Hall for lunch.

After choosing their favorite tree for shade, they decided to just chill for the rest of the day.

"You know we're going to be in so much trouble when we're caught," Hermione said worriedly.

"Live a little, 'Mione!" the boys said at the same time.

She groaned. "I hate when you guys say that. I always end up having detention after you say that. Don't say that!"

"'Mione is a worrywart," Harry sing sung.

"Do hush up, Harry and hand me the picnic basket. Ladies eat first," she said snatching the basket out of his hands.

"romeow!" Draco hissed, shaping his hands into claws.

"You better believe it."

"I'll fix your plate, 'Mione," Ron offered taking her plate.

Malfoy smirked. "That was sooo cute, Ronniekins," he said in a falsetto voice.

Hermione pulled Ron's head to her chest and kept it there with her arm. "IF you want to live to live another day, Malfoy, you had better leave my Ronniekins alone," she threatened.

"Uh, 'Mione…?" Ron called with a mouthful of chest. "Not that I don't love being with you like this… I have to breath at some point."

They all laughed when she released him.

After everyone had their fill, they laid on the ground and got comfortable.

"Harry, when are you going to tell him?" Hermione asked out of the blue.

Startled, Harry looked at her. "He probably already knows."

Draco shook his head. "It's been to my knowledge that men are very dense. He won't know until it bites him on the arse," he said a bit sadly.

"Hate to say it, but the ferret is right," Ron said. "You will have to tell him yourself. The way I had to do with Hermione. She can real dense sometimes."

"Speak for yourself, Ronald Weasely!" she said hitting him on the back of his head.

Ron fingered the necklace around her neck. "It was the best day of my life."

"Mine too," she whispered.

"What happened?" Malfoy asked since he was the only one that didn't know the story on how they came to be together

"I'll tell it!" Harry said jumping at the chance to change the subject.

"You have to stop doing that," Seamus said shaking his head.

They continued to talk for an hour and a half when they heard a shrill voice call out to them.

"MR. POTTER, MR. MALFOY, MR. WEASELY, MR. FINNIGAN, MISS GRANGER! DETENTION FOR ALL OF YOU FOR TWO WEEKS! GET IN HERE NOW! FIFTY POINTS FROM EACH OF YOUR HOUSES!" Professor Mcgonagall roared.

"Well, it looks like we've been found out," Malfoy commented bored.

Hermione looked like she couldn't decide whether to cry or laugh. She laughed. "I knew this was going to happen!"

Laughing, the friends made their back into the school.

"I better head on up to the Slytherin dorm. I doubt your head of house want to see me," Draco commented heading the other way.

"I'll walk you to your house, Draco," Seamus offered.

"Thanks Finnigan," Malfoy said giving him a warm smile. "I would like that."

"So, if you don't mind me asking," Seamus began as the staircase moved. "What in the world made you want to befriend us Gryffindors?"

Malfoy turned to look at Seamus. "The truth?"

The Irish lad nodded his head.

"I thought it would be best if I was here to protect Harry. So at first, it was just about Harry. Then as the term progressed, it became so much more, you know? I found myself wanting to protect you all. You Gryffindors are rather cute and naïve. And in the ways of the dark, innocent. I find it all rather endearing."

"You find us cute?" Seamus asked incredulously.

"Yeah and what of it? All of you welcomed me when you had nothing but six years of spite to go on. And not once, was it brought up against me." He shrugged.

"Well this is it," Draco said walking up to the door. "Thanks for walking me here, Seamus."

"No problem," he said putting his hands in his pockets and leaning against the wall in what he hoped was a nonchalant pose.

"Anything I can help you with?" Draco asked.

Seamus jumped slightly. "No. Just making sure you get in safely."

"Kay. Well, I'll see at dinner. I'm going to go take a nap. Sweet dreams," he stepping into the dorm.

"They're bound to be sweet," Seamus commented quietly as he watched the door close. "Oh, I am such a chicken! Fool! Fool! Fool!" He punctuated each 'fool' with a bang against the wall.

"Well how did it go?" Harry asked pouncing on his friend.

"I chickened out. Merlin, I need a fag!" Seamus said grabbing a pack from his desk.

Harry snatched the pack away from him. "Since when did you smoke?"

"I always carry at least one pack with me. It's a wonderful stress reliever."

"You don't need this right now. Why don't you just talk to me. I promise to listen," Harry said throwing the pack into the fire.

"There goes my stress relievers."

Attempt Two: indirect

Dear Draco,

I love you. I have for a long time, now. You've fucking consumed every bloody thought in my head. You're in my dreams. I see you everywhere. I know that this might sound strange to you, but it's the truth. I hope I don't came off as a psycho but I just can't help thinking about you and what we could have together. Of course, I understand if you don't want to, but just think about it, okay? J

Love

Secret Admirer

"What do you think? Did I come off a little strong?" Seams asked as Harry finished reading the letter out loud to Ron and Hermione

The two were falling into each others arms, laughing their asses off.

"Harry?"

"Well… you may have been a little strong in the beginning. You should cut of the 'fucking' part. Other wise, it's a really good letter."

"Liar!" Seamus snapped. "C'mon, Snape's class is about to begin." He grabbed the letter and stuffed it in his bag. "Tell the hyenas that its time to go."

"Stop it, you two. I think you hurt his feeling," Harry admonished.

"Oh Merlin! I hope not!" Hermione said worriedly and ran after him.

The other two were right behind her as they ran down the stairs. "Seamus, wait!" they called.

Seamus turned to look at them.

"I'm sorry for laughing. It was rude and I shouldn't have done it," Hermione said throwing her arms around his neck.

"Yeah, me too, mate," Ron seconded, pounding Seamus on the back. "You better watch where those hands are going. Friend or no friend, I'll hurt you if you touch her improperly."

Seamus, who had been stroking her back , came to a slight halt at the threat. Winking at Ron, he let his hand wander in slower, wider strokes. He stuck his tongue at the red head when he saw he was going to attack.

Harry stepped in between the boys. "Now boys, behave. It's bad enough that our detention sentence is still for a few more days. Let's not add to it."

As the Gryffindors walked off, they didn't notice that a single sheet of paper floated to the ground.

But Pansy did.

In potions class, harry was no better at paying attention.

"Today we are going to make-" Professor Snape was interrupted by shouts and laughter coming from the Slytherin tables. "Thirty points from Slytherin for interrupting class!"

"But sir-!" Pansy gasped. "If you could only read this letter-"

"Twenty more points for speaking out of line and note sharing.! Bring it here!" he snapped.

Harry turned to look at Malfoy questionably.

Meeting his eyes, Draco shrugged, stating that he didn't know what it was about.

"Shit!" came a stricken whisper.

"What's wrong, Seamus?" Harry whispered.

"I can't find that damn letter," he whispered back. "Its not in here! Oh Merlin! Please no. This can't be happening!"

"Oh, no!" Harry softly echoed as he figured what was happening.

But it was too late, Snape had already begun to read the letter out loud.

"Oh, gosh!" Seamus whispered hoarsely.

"Clear you face, laugh at what the letter says, be cool. You can't let them know that the letter is yours," Harry commanded, whispering.

"Thanks Harry," he said as he began laughing wit the rest of the class as Snape finished.

Snape's lips were doing this strange twitching thing. "Well, that was certainly interesting. Anyone care to admit that the letter is yours?" he asked the class.

No one said anything.

Harry turned to look at Malfoy again. The blonde had turned in interesting shade of red. He was stunned but curious.

"I think the letter is from Potter," Pansy declared. "We all know that he is not quite stable. The Profit even said so."

Gasps could be heard from all around the room.

"If that's what you want to believe, I can't stop you. You're certainly entitled to your opinion," Harry drawled, smirking at the blonde girl.

"So you don't deny it?" she inquired.

"Neither am I admitting it," he said calmly.

"Then who is it?"

He smirked. "That's between Draco and his secret admirer. And none of your fucking business."

"How dare you speak to me like that!" she exclaimed grabbing her wand.

"Miss Parkinson! Detention with me!"

"But sir!"

"No buts! Get back to work!"

"Potter stay behind," Snape said as the class began to file out.

"Yes sir."

Once the door closed behind the last student, Snape turned to Harry wit his arms held out. Without a word Harry burrowed himself into his teacher's embrace.

"You're not looking too well, Harry. You're not taking care of yourself properly, I can tell. What's wrong? And don't give me any of you BS, as the muggles say it," Snape said.

"Dreams," Harry said quietly. "Vernon, Voldemort, really dark spaces."

Snape was quiet as Harry began talking about his nightmares that have been plaguing his sleep. He rubbed his hand up and down his back, just needing to feel the boy close.

When the questioning emerald eyes sparkled up at him, he couldn't help but give in. Gently, he touched their lips together in a sweet caress.

Sighing, Harry leaned into the touch and parted his lips invitingly.

"Harry, you're the best!" Seamus said. "Thank you so much!"

"I know, I know! You love me!" Harry joked that night n the common room

Malfoy came storming in. "Save me, Seamus!" he cried running behind him and hiding.

"What's wrong?" Seamus asked with a slight smile on his face.

"That bitch, Pansy, is chasing me. She wants me! She's like a damn barracuda! I was taking a nap when I felt my bed move. I opened my eyes and it was her! Crawling up to me and she was touching my trouser button. I could swear she had vampire teeth. Not only that, but she made me scream like a girl! This is just a bad nightmare that I wish I could wake up from."

There was a commotion in the front of the room.

"…I didn't come her for you, so shut up!" Pansy said placing a silencing charm on him. "Where is he!"

"She's fucking crazy!" Draco shrieked in horror wrapping his arms around the Irish lad from behind. "Don't let her have me!"

Seamus rolled his eyes in mock bliss as Harry covered his mouth to keep from laughing at his friend.

"There, there, now," Seamus consoled, idly caressing Malfoy's hands in a comforting manner. "We won't let the evil witch from the west get you."

"Dracypoo, I have been looking all over for you!" she said in a false, sweet voice.

"What for?" he asked from behind Seamus. He unconsciously tightened his arms around him. "I have nothing to say to someone who tried to rape me!"

Harry couldn't control himself any longer. His laughter sputtered out happily. He rolled around the floor holding his aching side. And that was how Ron and Hermione found him.

"He's even worse off than I thought," Ron murmured.

"C'mon Dracypoo, I know that you don't mean that. Let's go to the Slytherin House and talk about this," she whined.

"I'm sorry, but he can't do that," Seamus interjected. "He's staying here tonight."

"Wha-!"

Making eye contact with her, Seamus ran his hand up Draco's arm. The seductive gesture made the blonde boy tremble. "You heard me," he said softly.

"No. It can't be," she whispered.

"Yes. It can," Draco spoke up. "Parkinson, I have never liked you. Every since we started school, you have chased after me."

"Well, you should have told me you were gay!"

"Would it have helped!" he countered.

"Yes… no," she said in a strangely soft voice. "I'm leaving now."

"Bye Pansy. I'll see you tomorrow."

She left.

"Whoo hoo!" Draco yelled jumping up. "Thank you, you were great, Seamus," he said impulsively kissing him on the mouth.

The normally talking Irish boy was stunned immobile. "No problem, mate," he said shakily as he was released.

"This cause for a celebration! I'm going to have my bad owl me the finest champagne on the market, tonight," he said skipping out to get any owl he can use.

"Well that was interesting. Care to enlighten us?" Hermione asked.

Harry was once again the story teller.

"Wow Seamus! You're a hero," Ron joked laughingly.

"Let's get drunk!" Draco announced thirty minutes later.

"We are going to be in so much trouble," said Hermione the worrywart. "More nights with Filch, upcoming!" she predicted.

"Don't worry so much. Have fun!" Draco said passing the bottle to her. "You get the first big gulp."

She stared down at the bottle.

"Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!" the boys chanted.

She tipped her head back and took a big swig.

"Yeah!" they shouted.

"I know that I am going to kill you guy tomorrow," she said taking another gulp and passing it to Ron.

And so on and so forth. They got pretty drunk.

"Let's play truth or dare," Harry suggested, slurring his words slightly.

"Oh no! The last time we played that game, Molly walked in and caught us in a very compromising position," Hermione grumbled.

"It'll be fun," Seamus said taking a swig.

"I'll start it off," Harry offered. "Ron, truth or dare?"

"Truth," he answered.

"You're no fun! Let's see… is it true that you and Hermione have had sex?"

Hermione blushed as Ron answered. "Nope."

Harry, being as obtuse as ever, said "But she has already given you a blowjob!"

"Harry!"

"Sorry," he said sheepishly.

"Seamus, truth or dare?" Ron asked.

"Dare," Seamus said automatically.

"Now that's a real man!" Harry commented to Ron who in turned slugged him on the arm.

"I dare you to make out with Malfoy on Harry's bed for ten minutes!" Ron said after inspiration struck.

"Why my bed," Harry whined.

"Why so long?" Hermione asked.

"The game will continue," Ron answered. "Do you accept, Seamus?"

"Only if Draco accepts," he answered.

Blushing, Malfoy nodded and let Seamus lead him into the dorm. The Irish lad held the door open for Draco and closed it behind them.

His eyes followed Draco as the blonde moved to sit on the bed. "Are you sure you want to do this. We can always say that we did but we don't really have to."

"I don't mind," Draco said softly. "I hope you don't mind. I haven't had any practice lately so I might not be any good to you. It's ok if you're disgusted by me. Its not like I'm some gorgeous girl; just a gorgeous boy. I've only been with two other men in my life-!"

His rambling was cut short by a pair of firm lips fusing onto his own.

"Seamus-!" he gasped out as he felt himself be lowered onto his back on the bed.

"Yes Draco?" he whispered planting tiny kisses along his neck then gently nipping at the sensitive skin. "Sometimes I feel like I can eat you whole."

"It was you! Oh, don't stop!" Draco panted out. "Oh Merlin, please let it be you."

Seamus made short work with his hand as he rid Draco of his shirt. "The letter was mine," he confirmed. "I don't plan on stopping, so if you are having any second thoughts please let me know now." He started kissing his way down the smooth chest. Using his tongue, he traced a line all the way down to is navel.

There he dipped his tongue in causing the blonde boy to arch his back trying to get closer. "Please?" he asked not really knowing what he was asking for. "Don't."

Seamus looked up. "Tell me you don't want this and I'll stop," he said unbuttoning Draco's trousers and sliding them off. "Can you honestly tell me you don't want this?" He looked down at the boy's body and smirked. "Cause, I'm not convinced, you know. The evidence is plain before me. And quite impressive, if I might add."

"Sod off!" Draco hissed.

Laughing, Seamus placed a warm hand on the boxer covered erection. It twitched at the touch. "Draco, I really want to do this. Will you let me?"

The Slytherin closed his eyes as he nodded.

"Good."

A/N I suck at lemons. I suck balls! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. Please review. Anyone who can do good lemons, let me know. I'll let you rewrite mine! Thnx for the reviews


	10. Ten

A/N You wanted it… you got it! Dursley Torture Scenes! Sorry it took so long to post... Finals are finally finished and my summer is about to begin. Too bad I have to go back to school... shoulders droop I just can't seem to get a break!

Chapter Ten

Snape apparated to the wards of Godrics Hollow. Muttering the password underneath the breath, he watched as the wards dropped temporarily. He quickly moved through the fallen wards and into the house. The moment the door shut behind him, the wards went back up.

There was a tiny mouse squeak of surprise coming from the house's occupants. The house's three occupants.

Almost smiling, Snape walked further into the house. He hung his robe on coat rack. Knowing that all eyes were on him, he calmly began rolling up his sleeves of his white blouse, revealing the black skull on his arm.

The room's youngest occupant gasped as the tattoo was revealed to them. "That's-!"

"Yes, young Dursley?" Snape drawled as he did the same to his other sleeve. "You were about say…?"

"That…that… that tattoo…!" the boy's fat practically vibrated as he began trembling against his mother's side.

"Yes…?" he asked lifting an finely arched eyebrow.

"Ha…Ha…Harry said that… that men who carried that tat…tattoo!… Meant that they are killers! He used to say that he were friends… friends with men known as… Death… Deatheaters! Men with what, he called 'The Dark Mark'," Dudley finally stuttered out. "I thought that he was just trying to scare me."

Mockingly, Snape clapped a couple of times in praise. "Wonderful! There might be hope for you yet! Did it work… his scare tactic?"

Dudley ducked his head. "For a little while."

Snape's eyes darkened drastically. "If you had stayed scared, it would've been the smartest thing you, no doubt, would have ever done. Not to mention, the only smart thing you've done in your life."

"Leave Dudley alone!" Petunia spoke up finally. "Don't you dare threaten him…! You… you fiend!"

"Don't!" Snape thundered. "You are in no position to be giving orders! And quite frankly, Pet, you will never be again! I'm not too happy with you, you horse faced bitch! Don't push me!"

Throughout the conversation, Vernon, wisely, kept his mouth shut. Noticing this, Snape swung around to look. Seeing the man cowering behind couch, he smiled, scaring the man even more.

"Ah, Sr. Dursley!" Snape said pleasantly. "The man of the house. Just the man I was looking for! You and I will talk… but first…! Anyone want tea?" Snape asked in his best impersonation of Albus Dumbledore.

The Dursley's grew even more frightened. They were now sure they were dealing with a madman.

"No..? No one wants tea?" Snape shook his head while trying to stay his sniggers. "Shame. It is tea time, you know. Still no…? Ok."

"Whip!" Snape thundered causing the Dursley's to jump in fright.

"Yes, Master Snape?" a small house elf asked immediately popping into the room.

Snape allowed himself the luxury of a smirk. "Whip," he said to the cowering Dursley's. He turned back to Whip. "I would like a cup of Green Tea."

"Yes, Master Snape," Whip said popping out of the room.

"My house elf, Whip," Snape said politely. "He's a sweet lad. Always wanting to helpful, he is."

Whip popped in with his tea.

"Ah, thanks Whip! Take the rest of the day off. In fact, go to Hogwarts. Go play!" Snape said taking a sip of his tea. "Cause, trust me, you don't want to be here."

"Yes, Master Snape. Thank you!" Whip said joyfully popping out of the room again.

Leisurely, Snape continued drinking his tea watching the Dursley's out the corner of his eyes. He watched as Petunia firmly put herself in front of Dudley. He watched Dudley bite nails nervously. He watched as Vernon tried to nudge Petunia in front of him as well.

Snape smirked. There was only one thing he loved next to Harry…and that is fucking with people's heads. He then sneered as Vernon continued to try to move her from Dudley.

"Sr. Dursley!" Snape roared suddenly angry. "You will stop that this instant, you pathetic excuse of a whale! Nothing, and not nothing, will stop what you have coming!"

Severus sat down on the couch facing the Dursley's while they stood in front of the fireplace. "Now is the time to talk about your punishments," he said suddenly smiling brightly.

Petunia bowed her head in defeat.

"Don't worry, Pet! No one dies here, today," Snape reassured her before turning serious again. "Well, not you or Dudley, that is. Vernon…? Well, let's just say, I can't make that same promise."

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Snape said levitating Vernon off the ground and floating him over to where he was on the couch. He suddenly put his wand down, dropping Vernon, unceremoniously, on the ground in front of him.

"Stay!" Snape sharply commanded when Vernon made to get off the ground. "By the time this night is through, you're going to wish you were dead. Vernon, Vernon, Vernon… you disappoint me. Not once have you said a word. What's wrong?" Snape asked mockingly concerned all the while running the tip of his wand against Vernon's cheek. "Cat got your tongue?"

Vernon shuddered.

"Really, Vernon! Did you think you were going to get away with it? You know what they say, what comes around goes around. And you, Vernon… you've had it coming for a long time! What I want to know, is how could you do that to a young man? Your nephew?"

Vernon, steadily began turning different shades of red.

"You don't even know, do you?" Snape shook his head as he looked up into Petunia's confusion filled eyes. "You do know what we are talking about, right?"

She shook her head negatively.

Wordlessly he read her mind. "No, you don't know. You don't know that once a week Vernon would come to Harry's bed. You don't know, that week after week, Vernon would force himself on Harry scarring him even worse than your beatings ever did to him."

Widening her eyes, she shook her head again.

"Do you know why, you didn't know…? Because you didn't care to! You are a bitter woman. Your jealousy of your deceased sister have clouded your mind. You allowed your husband to rape your nephew because you hated your sister. You are the worst kind of woman there is. I went to school with your sister. You can say that we were sort of friends. You were all she would talk about. She hated being away from you and almost hated Hogwarts from keeping her away from you. She loved you and was so proud of you. I look at you now and I ask myself, 'What the hell for?'

Your husband is one sick fuck! Did you know that he is gay? No, really gay? If Harry wasn't around, do you think those tendencies would still be at rest? No, it wouldn't have. He would have moved on to another substitute. Do you know who that substitute would have been?" Snape asked pleasantly.

Petunia whirled around to face Dudley. She drew her son into her arms and held onto him tightly.

"That's right, Pet. He would have moved on to your dear Dudders."

"But… but… he's our son!" she said into Dudley's hair.

"So…? He still has an ass, doesn't he? I'm sure he does, somewhere under all those layers of fat," Snape said uncaringly. "Men, like your husband don't care who, as long as he still getting ass. And that will be enough of the history lesson. On to the punishments!" Snape said clapping his hands gleefully. "Pet, you will be sold to the highest bidder where you will then enter a life sentence of servitude. Your Dudders will be sent to a wizard ran orphanage where he will be the odd man out. Pretty mild punishments for the two of you," he commented breezily.

"Ah, Vernon Dursley… your punishment will be… Praying for death," Snape dangerously. Suddenly he smiled. "But, much to my great sadness, I've been ordered not to harm you. Either one of you. Harry would never forgive me if I did. But Vernon, this is not a reprieve. The man you're going to is not as nice, or playful, as me. And I just wanted you to know that no one will come save you."

Snape arrived back at Hogwarts in one piece. He automatically sought after the Headmaster in his office.

"Ah, Severus!" Albus greeted cheerfully. "Made it back, I see. And not a single bloodstain on you, either! I'm proud of you, my boy."

Severus rolled his eyes. "I just came to report in."

"Yes, yes, wonderful! You must be tired. Taking down the wards at Godrics Hollow depletes magic. Eat some fruit and go to bed early. That's an order! Merlin knows that you need the sleep!"

Wordlessly, Snape obeyed, for once one stalking through the walls. Had there been children in the halls they would say that he was dragging his feet.

Dream Sequence

Severus wrapped his arms around the warmth next to him. He nuzzled his face in its hair and sighed blissfully. "You smell like vanilla and sunflowers," he murmured sleepily.

The warmth surrounding him chuckled. "And you smell like mint and chemicals. Must come from spending more than half your life over a cauldron," he commented.

Severus snorted. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said leaning over to gently press his lips to his love's. He watched as emerald, green eyes opened to him. "That's right, Harry... open your eyes for me, love."

Harry stared into the dark eyes above him and smiled. "I love you," he said lifting himself onto his elbows.

"Aishiteru, chibi ichi," Severus replied softly before lowering his head again to his lips.

Harry sighed as he parted his mouth to let Sev in. He moaned when Severus stroked his tongue against his.

Severus eased himself over Harry, supporting himself with his arms. Harry looked so beautiful to him... with his flush cheeks, and his rapidly falling chest. Severus gently layed Harry back down on his back. He caressed his face with surprisingly gentle strokes.

Harry clasped that hand between his. He traced the lines on his palm thoughtfully. "You have a long lifeline, Severus," he whispered. He then brought the hand closer to his face and with cat like strokes, licked every line on the hand. "You taste like ginger."

The professor growled deep in his throat and suddenly latched his teeth to Harry's neck and was rewarded when he gasped. He then licked at the sting to sooth it. "And you taste like melons. Like a juicy cantalope."

"You do say the sweetest things," Harry teased as he ran his hands over the expanse of chest over his own. He tweaked a nipple and watched as Sev twiched slightly.

"You're trying to kill me, aren't you?" he growled as Harry caressed it with light teasing touches.

"But what a sweet death that would be!"

Severus silenced the brat with his lips. He dragged his tongue down his jaw, past his neck, and down his chest until he reached Harry's nipples. He sucked it into his mouth drawing out a surprise Oh! from Harry. He took the hardened nub in between his teeth and worried it.

Harry arched his back clear off the bed gasping. "Sev... Sev... please!"

Smirking, Sev paid the same attention to its twin, delighting in the moans that he was recieving for his efforts. He continued his descent down. When he reached his navel, Sev dipped his tongue into it, bringing forth peals of laughter from his lover. Snape reveled in the sound. He looked up into the sparkling emerald eyes.

Harry reached down a hand and caressed Sev's face with it. "I love you, Severus Snape."

End Dream

Snape slowly opened his eyes and sighed. "Damn that boy! As if I didn't have to deal with him awake, but now he has to be in my dreams!" He threw his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. He stretched his arms over his head, wincing as he listened to the symphony of cracks in his back.

A/N Aishiteru, chibi ichi is Japanese for "I love you, little one." Once again, i'm sorry for the delay in this story. This chapter wasn't part of the original story so it took awhile for me to figure out how to incorporate this chapter without changing the ending. There is two more chpts after this... or was it one? Anyway, not much longer people!


	11. Eleven

**_Ever After Ch. 11_**  
A/N Well it looks like there was only one chapter left. Everyone is OOc in this chapter. Last chapter folks! I hope you like it!

Second post! Betaed!

Chapter Eleven

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!" snapped a cold voice.

"Busted again," Harry mumbled as he came awake slowly to see a towering Professor Snape glaring down at him.

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT YOU'RE BUSTED! WHAT IS THIS! FIRST YOU SKIP SCHOOL FOR HALF A DAY, GET DRUNK ON SCHOOL PREMISES, AND NOW I SEE THAT YOU MIGHT HAVE HAD YOUR OWN PERSONAL ORGY! GIVE ME A GOOD REASON FOR NOT TURNING YOUR SORRY ASSES IN!" he thundered.

By this time, the rest of the group was wide awake and wide eyed. Hermione looked like she wanted to cry, Ron and Seamus managed to look sheepish, Draco looked amused, while Harry wasn't really feeling anything. Bad sign!

"Well, who is going to explain! I would love to hear this one."

"It was my fault, Uncle Severus. I wanted to celebrate, so I had my father owl me the best champaine," Malfoy said coming forward.

"Don't try to sweet talk your way out of this one, Draco Malfoy! And don't call me uncle! I am your godfather and nothing more!"

"But Uncle Sev! I love you," he continued, walking up to him.

"Keep your distance, Malfoy!"

"I just want to hug you, uncle! What's wrong with that?" he asked innocently.

"Ugh! I hate all Malfoys. May Merlin strike them dead!" Snape cursed as he strode out the door. "Class starts in five minutes!" he snapped over his shoulder.

"Shit!" the students yelled as they ran around to get dressed.

"Seamus, I need to borrow a shirt!" Malfoy.

"'Mione, where's my other shoe!" Ron.

"Find it yourself! I'm busy!" Hermione.

"Sure thing, hon!" Seamus.

When the five students were dressed, they ran down the stairs two at a time. "By the way, Draco! Why was the Professor trying to escape you like you had leopard disease?" Seamus asked as they ran.

Huffing, "He hates to be touched. Ever since I've known him, he's never touched anyone voluntarily."

They ran into the potions class, gasping for breath and stopped. It was nearly empty except for the smirking Professor at his desk.

They all turned to look at Snape. He was trying his damndest not to laughter. He snorted in amusement. "What silly children you are! Its Saturday!"

"You miserable old git!" Ron yelled in horror at being tricked by his professor.

"That's it! Attack!" Malfoy yelled.

The students wrestled their teacher to the ground. It took two to hold him down, two to tickle him, and one to stand watch at the door in case someone walked by.

"You will be serving detention with Filch, if you don't let me up," Snape tried to growl.

Ahem. "If i'm not interrupting anything...?" the Headmaster cut in politely with that damn twinkle in his eyes.

"Harry! You were suppose to keep lookout!" Ron said.

"Got distracted," he murmured in reply.

Snape turned to look at his young protege.

"Oh, don't blame Harry! I was being very stealthy!" Dumbledore said proudly pointing to his chest.

"Albus, how good to see you," Snape said with a little embarrassment while pushing Draco off him and standing up. "Detention for all of you!"

"Ouch, Uncle Sev! My butt's still sore!" Malfoy cried out then blushed bright red as his friends started laughing.

"I take it you kids had a good time last night?" Albus asked the blushing students. "Oh, to be young again!"

"How can I be of service to you, sir?" Snape cut in.

"Nothing, just came to see how the kids are doing and stuff..."

Snaped arched an eyebrow.

"Ok, I was bored. All the other student's took off for Hogsmeid."

"So that's where everyone took off to," said Seamus.

"Well I better go to see what I can scare up in the kitchen!" he said walking out of the room. "Oh! And congratulations, Seamus and Draco!"

"How does he do it!" Draco asked.

Smirking, Snape sat down in a dignified manner. "He is the greatest wizard out there."

"No, I bet he was watching-crazy old coot!" the blonde said pouting a little bit.

Seamus came up behind him and put his arms around him. "And he probably liked it too."

"I don't even want to think about that!"

When Harry was sure no one was paying attention to him he slipped out of the room.

Walking down the hallway, he made his way to the front of the school, and out the door. "What's wrong with me?" Harry asked himself. "I feel so weak."

Not really paying any attention to where he was going, he contined on walking until he found himself standing in front of the Forbidden Forest.

"To enter, or not to enter? That is the question," he quoted meaningfully. "Nah, I don't really feel suicidal. I'll go to Hargrid's cabin," he said turning around and heading for the cabin.

Upon reaching the cabin, he found no one at hoe, and just walked in. The gentle giant's place was a mess as usual so the boy set upon making the place presentable.He needed to do something with his hands.

Once he was finished, he laid down on the rug before the fireplace and tried to will the thoughts out of his mind.

It was on days ike this when he is forced to remember, Christmas was just around the corner and it pained him that he had no family to share it with.

The boy signs and just assumes he's getting sentimental and tries to sleep. In the end, he whispwered a sleeping incantation. It wasn't long after that that he was  
unconscious.

In his sleep the boy was falling through an endless dark hold. Inside were voices that just kept multiplying and getting louder as he continued to fall. The scariest part of the falling was that there was nothing, no wall, nothing for him to touch. Nothing to reach out for. Nothing to save him from plummeting to a violent death.

"YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING GREAK! YOU'RE WORTHLESS! ONLY GOOD ENOUGH TO HAVE MY DICK SHOVED UP YOUR ASSHOLE!" Vernon.

"I HATE YOU. MY SISTER SHOULD HAVE ABORTED YOU WHEN SHE HAD THE CHANCE! DID YOU REALLY THINK SHE WANTED YOUR WORTHLESS ASS! OF COURSE SHE DIDN'T" Petunia.

"BOYS LET'S GET HIM! HE'S A FREAK! HE LIKES TAKING THINGS UP THE BUTT! FAG! GET HIM!" Dudley.

"YOU LIKE THIS DON'T YOU BOY?" the sound of a slap echoing in the dark hole could be heard. "ANSWER ME BOY! YOU LIKE THIS, DON'T YOU?"

The sound of Harry sobbing. "NO, PLEASE DON'T! I DON'T LIKE THIS! I DON'T WANT THIS! IT HURTS, VERNON!"

Another slap. "THAT'S UNCLE VERNON TO YOU, BOY!"

"STOP IT, VERNON! STOP! PLEASE!"

The boy started tossing and moaning in his sleep. "No!" he murmured out loud softly.

"ADMIT IT, BOY! YOU WANT THIS! YOU FREAK! I BET YOU'RE GETTING OFF ON THIS. WELL, I'LL JUST HAVE TO MAKE IT MORE PAINFUL FOR YOU!"

The sound of Harry screaming lent the black hole.

The sound of Harry screaming could be heard all the way in the school.

"YOU DESERVE THIS PAIN! SssAY IT, BOY! SAY YOU BROUGHT THIS ON TO YOURSssELF!"

"I brought it onto myself," the boy whispered in his sleep. "I deserve it."

"SSSSAY YOU'RE WORTHLESsssS!" came the Parsletongue.

"I'm worthless," he intoned. 

"YOU DON'T WANT TO LIVE! YOU WANT TO KILL YOURSssSELF! YOU WANT TO SsSTAY IN HERE AND DIE! SsSAY IT!"

"I WANT TO DIE!" Harry screamed. "I DON'T WANT TO LIVE ANYMORE! I HAVE NOTHING TO LIVE FOR!" he continued yelling.

"THERE'SssS A GOOD BOY," the Parsletongue conjoled. "I CAN HELP YOU THERE. IT WOULD BE MY PLEASssSURE!"

Professor Snape blasted to hut's door open, after finding it locked from the inside. Running inside, he was surprised to see a five foot snake wrapped around his boy's body on the floor.

"No!" he yelled raising his wand to Voldemort. "Leave him alone!"

Another blast was wrought but it wasn't from his wand this time. It was from Ron, Hermione, Draco, and Seamus. They had delivered a blow at the same time and severuly wounded the slithering snake.

"YOU WILL ALL PAY DEARLY FOR THISSSSS!" Voldemort hissed disappearing.

"I WANT TO DIE!" Harry screamed again in his sleep.

Snape ran to Harry's side and shok him. "Wake up, Harry! He's gone! Wake up!"

Dumbledore walked into the hut.

"Severus, why isn't Harry waking up?" Hermione asked fearfully.

"Headmaster, why isn't he waking up!" Draco asked in the same voice.

"Albus, he isn't waking up!" came the panicked Professor on the floor.

Seamus had tears running down his face. "Headmaster, wake him up!"

Ron clutched Hermione to him. "Please, sir. Wake him."

Another scream rent the small hut. "I DESERVE TO DIE! I WANT TO DIE! I HAVE NOTHING TO LIVE FOR!"

The old wizard looked every bit of his old age as he stare down at the boy. "There's nothing that I can do..." he said sadly.

"Try something!" they cried.

"But the five of you can," he continues. "Did you hear his screams? Give him something to live fore. Yourselves, your love. He needs it more than ever now."

The four, desperate students ran to where Harry laid.

"Harry, I love you. Please come back to us! Wake up!" Hermione cried.

"C'mon mate! We're suppose to go inot Auror training together, remember?" Ron asked.

"There's still so many first years that we haven't scared yet! You can't go until we have scare every last one of them!" Seamus said. "I still have to thank you for getting Draco and I together."

"Harry, I know we haven't always seen eye to eye on a lot of things. Those first few years was a doozy! But I have always admired you. You're brave, smart, and incredibly handsome! You are everything that I want to be! Please, you can't leave me now! I need you!" Draco said crying.

"We all need you!" came the four together.

Snape leaned over to until his lips touched Harry's ear. "I love you, Harry," he whispered. "Need you, want you, can't live without you! You can't leave me! I was going to ask you to marry me once you're graduated! Don't you want to see that happen? I want to build a life with you. Have your babies! That sort of thing. You can't deprive me of that! Come back to me! Please come back to me," he said and kissed the boy on his lips roughly and kept them there.

The sleeping boy was startled when his friends and love's voice penetrated the the black hole in which he was slowly falling to his death. Hearing his friends pleas, he suddenly had something to live for. Reaching out a hand, he finally connected with a wall and stopped falling.

He was still floating, but at least it wasn't downward. Harry looked up and a light trying to pierce through the darkness around him. "Please come back to me," said the light.

His heart was suddenly lighter. He pushed himself off the wall, and flew to the light. 'Almost there... Just a little more... There!'

Feeling his love's lips on his, he responded by opening his own and running his tongue along the line of Sev's lips.

Stunned, Severus pulled back and looked at his boy.

Harry slowly opened his eyes. Starign down at him was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Severus Snape. Smiling happily, Harry reached up and ran his hand through his love's silky hair. "I love you, too, Severus Snape. And I would be honored if you would accept me as you LifeMate."

Wordlessly, Severus gathered Harry into his arms. "Yes!"

The sound of happy sobbign had the hut shaknig from the power of the emotions in it.

The End... Maybe!

A/N Harry and Sev's story is not finished. I didn't think that anything sexual should happen to them in this story. I'm sorry for those who wanted it... but it just didn't seem to fit the story. I have a sequal I'm working on... its called... "Once upon A Time" Look for it... Thanx to all who read and loved this story. Thanx to all who reviewed this story. It was fun to write!


End file.
